Rain Drops
by Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan
Summary: A collection of serious, angsty, or romantic oneshots. Any character. InuKag and SanMir Chapter 5 up: Thank You :::::Starring Kagome and Inuyasha.:::::
1. Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (If I did then I wouldn't be writing a fan fic, now would I?)

A/N: This is my collection of more serious, angsty, or romantic one-shots. I really hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

Let Go

By

Moonlit Showers

_Let go._

The half demon, Inuyasha, stared at his hand with wide amber eyes in silence. He was lounging up the in the God Tree, watching the sun set behind the hills. His dog ears twitched as the wind rushed through his silvery hair, foreshadowing a chilly night. Ignoring all of this, he continued his scrutiny of his claws.

_Let go, Inuyasha._

Had it only been this morning? Kagome had wanted to go home again, and, as usual, Inuyasha tried to put a stop to it. Tried being the key word. She was adamant about the concept, as she had tests she needed to take and a family she needed to see.

_Kagome! We still have shards to find! Why can't you just take this "school" stuff later?_

She had glared at him, as if he had asked the most obvious thing in the world.

_Inuyasha! I have to go! I promise I'll be back in three days, but I really have to complete all my assignments now._

He really didn't want her to leave. Not that he would admit it, but he missed her when she was gone. Her scent was calming, and when she left it was like she took a part of him with her, leaving him feeling empty.

_Oh, no you don't! You're staying here!_

Kagome's brown eyes had lit up in anger.

_No, I'm not!_

Not knowing what else to do, he had grabbed her arm.

_Yes, you are!_

Kagome had glared at him.

_Let me go!_

Inuyasha had glared back, and feeling as though he was fighting a losing battle, grew a little desperate.

_Don't leave!_

Kagome had stared into his eyes, and saw something that made her own eyes widen slightly. Her voice softened.

_Let go, Inuyasha._

Startled a bit by her tone, he had immediately dropped her arm. He stayed silent, seeing something in her eyes he wasn't quite ready to see yet. Kagome smiled at him.

_I'll be back in three days, Inuyasha._

And with that, she had disappeared into the blue light of the time warp.

_Let go, Inuyasha._

Her voice echoed in his head as Inuyasha lifted his gaze from his hand and stared up into the sky. Stars were starting to appear, like diamonds on black velvet.

_Let go, Inuyasha._

Blue lights, the lights of souls, appeared in the distance, reflecting in his now determined amber orbs. He leaped from his perch and bounded off to confront the past.

_Let go._

Maybe, just maybe, it was time to finally let go.


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously.

Remembering

By

Moonlit Showers

A chill breeze blew across the limbs of a barren tree, causing a lone amber leaf to slowly drift to the ground. It spiraled through the sky as if performing its last dance, fluttering delicately through the air. At last, it finally came to rest on a mound of carefully packed soil, settling next to a single pink carnation, the flower being a symbol to never forget.

_A broken smile_

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees, clad in magnificent armor and seeming to almost glow. His pointed ears gave away his demon race and as he stepped forward, he seemed to make all other things pale in comparison to his beauty. The creature's silver hair flowed out behind like a cape as his amber eyes narrowed upon the small mound in front of him.

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

A small tombstone was located at the head of this sacred mound. It was rounded, small, and seemed not to do justice to the being whom it was made for.

_I want to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever_

The demon griped the sword at his waist. It was the Tenseiga, the sword fabled to save a hundred lives in one swing. But it could not save one girl.

_Someday, after I've died, will you remember me?_

Cold amber eyes softened almost imperceptibly. She was just a human girl, and fate had decided it was her time to die. Humans were weak and fragile. A powerful being such as himself should not be concerned with such a lowly creature.

_After I've died…._

But…

_Will you remember me?_

The man stood there for hours, staring at the small little grave as if he could see into the past if he stared long enough. He finally turned away, but not before a single drop of water fell onto the small pink carnation.

_Such a foolish thing…_

As his footsteps carried him father from the lonely little shrine, the first snowflake fell onto his cheek like a regretful kiss.

**Rin**

**A Girl That Could Make The World Smile**

A/N: Well, how was that? I was trying to explore the old saying, "You never know what you've got 'till it's gone" through Sesshoumaru and Rin. Leave a review to tell me how you liked it please.


	3. Snow

Disclaimer: No, I did not get Inuyasha for Christmas, so I still do not own him. Darn.

Snow

By

Moonlit Showers

The snow fell silently to the forest floor as the moon rose behind the clouds, the frozen water muffling almost every sound. A fuzzy silver ear twitched as a lone flake made its cold landing upon the soft fur. Although the temperature was below freezing, the figure to which the unusual ears belong to hardly shivered as his red haori subtly flapped in the chilly wind.

He sniffed the air, his nose taking in the smell of the woods around him along with another familiar, yet unexpected, scent. Golden eyes soon focused on a second figure in blue jeans and a red sweater, carefully making their way up the tree in which the dog-eared hanyou was currently perched.

Inuyasha snorted as Kagome settled next to him on the branch, "Keh, idiot. You're going to freeze to death in those flimsy clothes,"

The raven-haired girl grinned as Inuyasha took his outer haori and draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said as she clasped the coat more firmly around her.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Stupid girl. I thought you weren't coming back until the day after tomorrow."

The raven-haired girl smiled up at the grumpy hanyou as she held up a small brightly colored box, "It's Christmas Eve, so I came to give you your Christmas present."

The boy grasped the gift carefully in his clawed hands, looking it over as if it might start to attack, "What's this for?"

Kagome laughed at the wide-eyed curious look on his face, "It's for Christmas silly, I told you about it remember?"

His golden eyes hardened in realization as he let the present fall carelessly to his lap, "Keh, it's just some human tradition," he scoffed.

The girl glared at Inuyasha's obvious dismissal, "It's not just some tradition, Inuyasha," she sighed, "It's a time to spend with your family, a holiday of joy and love."

Inuyasha grumbled and turned away a bit, crossing his arms in the process, "Exactly, just some human tradition."

"It's not just for humans, holidays are meant for everyone, no matter what they believe in." Kagome frowned, "Even demons can enjoy Christmas."

"Well, I'm not a demon or a human, am I?" Inuyasha shot back, almost angrily, but his eyes were hidden by his silver bangs.

Kagome sobered and scooted closer to him, "What kinds of holidays do you celebrate, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.

The silence dragged on so long that Kagome thought he was merely going to ignore the question. She sighed to herself as she watched the snow fall to the forest floor. It really was quite pretty here in the Feudal Japan. Everything was virtually untouched by humans and was so very peaceful. The snow caused even the sounds of the woods to be muffled, creating a quiet that could never be found anywhere else. The lack of noise was so encompassing that she almost jumped when Inuyasha's voice finally spoke up in a whisper.

"It was a long time ago," he began, eyes glazing over as he reminisced, "On the shortest day of the year, my mother would take me outside and we would watch the snow fall. We would do it every year, just sitting together in silence. Even after she was... gone… I kept up the tradition."

Kagome smiled softly as Inuyasha turned uncertain golden eyes toward her. She loved it when he would share something of his past with her. It showed the extent of his trust in her. They both turned back toward the snow, watching the little white flakes flurry across the pitch-black sky.

After a while, Kagome looked to where her gift had dropped, still nestled on Inuyasha's lap. She picked it up and presented it to him again with a smile.

"You still haven't opened your present yet." Kagome commented with a light giggle.

Inuyasha quickly snatched the present and began to tear open the wrapping, a faint blush on his cheeks. Soon, he lifted out a wooly red and white scarf, and gazed at it with wide eyes.

"It's a scarf," Kagome explained, taking it from his clawed hands and gently wrapping it around his neck.

He blushed as her hands came into contact with some of his bare skin, "Keh," he huffed, "I don't get cold like you weak humans."

Kagome smiled knowingly as she moved closer to the grumpy hanyou, laying her head against his shoulder and hoping not to move anytime soon.

"You said Christmas was for spending time with your family." He reminded her, "So why did you come back here?"

She smiled as she took one of his big rough hands in her small warm one, "Not all of my family is in the future, Inuyasha."

His golden eyes softened at the raven head snuggled into his shoulder, a blush staining his cheeks. Slowly, he brought his arm to gently rest around the girl and bring her closer to his warmth. The hand that was captured in hers squeezed back as they watched the snow continue to fall in peace, soft smiles adorning both of their faces.

A/N: Well, that was my cute little Christmas Special. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review. Happy Holidays!


	4. Just Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or his cute, fluffy ears.

Just Like You

By

Moonlit Showers

Kagome sat on the edge of an old ancient well, swinging her legs back and forth absently. The sun shined brightly on the lush vegetation that surrounded her, all a part of Inuyasha's Forest. Birds flew overhead, chirping their song as she stared up into the clear blue sky.

"_Kagome...Kagome!"_

"_Wha-What?" She jumped at the sound of her name, jerking herself out of her thoughts of Feudal Japan._

"_What's with you?" Eri asked in exasperation, "You love to go shopping, and yet here we are in the mall and you get this dazed expression on your face. What gives?"_

_Yuka frown, "Don't you like shopping anymore?"_

_Kagome quickly shook her head, "No, no, I love shopping. I'm just a little tired, I guess..."_

Her brown eyes slowly traveled toward the ground as she remembered the events of the day. Somehow, shopping just couldn't compare to the peacefulness that permeated the air here in Feudal Japan. Her black shoe scuffed at the dusty dirt, causing a small cloud of it to rise into the air, as she sighed softly.

_I guess it never really hit me, how much I've changed since I first came here..._

A little over a year had passed since she had first fallen into the Bone Eater's Well. Her sixteenth birthday happened a couple weeks ago, and she had almost missed it because the group was on the trail of a shard rumor. She barely ever went back to the present anymore, except to take some odd tests.

_It seems like I don't belong there anymore. But then...where _do _I belong?_

Kagome was hardly surprised when she glanced over to find that Inuyasha had appeared beside her. She was used to his noiseless comings and goings.

"I thought you weren't coming back until sunset," he remarked in a passive tone.

"I was, but then some things came up." she commented offhandedly.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to ask more, but remained quiet, choosing to allow a comfortable silence to fall. Some birds chirped and a squirrel scurried along a tree branch, as a fluffy cloud drifted across the sky.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome started in a soft voice.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his golden eye.

"Where do you think I belong?"

Inuyasha looked a bit startled, but covered it with a scoff, "Keh, that's a stupid question."

"Is it?" Kagome asked rhetorically, "I just can't help but feel I don't fit into the present anymore."

Inuyasha grumbled, a bit uncomfortable with the conversation, "Feh, of course you don't."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, "What do you mean, of course I don't?"

He remained stubbornly silent.

Kagome sighed, and continued with her thoughts, "But I don't belong in the past either."

A small breeze rippled across the clearing, causing black and silver hair to dance together in the wind, while Inuyasha and Kagome mulled over their own thoughts.

Suddenly Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a sunny smile, "Maybe we're more alike then we think."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she reached over and grasped his clawed hand with her small human one. His ears twitched erratically, taking in her every heartbeat.

_Half demon_

_Caught between two sides_

_Never one or the other_

_I'm in a class of my own._

He let his bangs cover his eyes as Kagome squeezed his hand gently.

_Kagome_

Inuyasha's eyes darkened sadly.

_I never wanted you to be._

He glanced over at her smile. It was beautiful and full of life, but most importantly, it was full of hope. Miraculously, his lips slowly turned upward, as he gave her hand a small squeeze in return. His eyes softened.

_But I'm glad you are._

A/N: Here's some more fluff because I'm in a fluffy mood. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on an entry for Entropy, so watch for that if you enjoyed this one. Have a great day and don't forget to review please! Thank you.


	5. Thank You

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kagome are not mine… for it they were there'd be more fluff. ;)

Thank You

By

Moonlit Showers

As the sun sank slowly into the horizon, two figures walked down the path. On one, a small breeze tousled strands of glowing silver, brushed past the fur on two twitching dog-ears, and ruffled the red haori he always wore, no matter the weather. The girl next to him shivered, her arms crossed over the top of her school uniform, her green skirt fluttering gently. Nervously, she reached a hand to tame her wavy black hair behind an ear, her brown eyes gazing covertly to her companion.

For the first time in a while, they were alone. Earlier that day, they had stumbled upon a small village with a demon infestation. Inuyasha had originally wanted to bypass the whole thing, but upon the realization that the demons had taken some villagers hostage, it didn't take much for Kagome to convince him. After finding the demons and disposing of them, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had rushed back to the village with the wounded hostages so as to get them proper care, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. During the battle, Inuyasha had been struck in the side, causing Kagome to fuss over him and urge him to take it easy, even though Inuyasha kept insisting it was just a scratch. Eventually, Inuyasha relented and allowed Kagome to treat him, but their argument, combined with Kagome's nursing, took so much time that it was evening before they were able to walk back, the night bringing an unfortunate chill in the air.

Inuyasha's golden eyes glanced at Kagome's trembling form. Stupid girl. That flimsy outfit never sheltered her from the cold. Sure, it had long sleeves, but that skirt did absolutely nothing for protection. It only caused other males to stare at her longer, with their leering eyes and dirty thoughts. He growled slightly in recollection. And yet she chose to keep wearing it anyway. Doesn't she know she'll catch a cold if she stays out in the night like this? She shouldn't even be out here anyway. She should've been in the village now, in a nice cozy hut, eating warm food. Not out here with him. Not adamantly refusing to go anywhere without first treating wounds that would be gone by morning. She's been with him long enough to know how fast he heals, so why does she keep insisting on useless medical care?

He frowned as he noticed her give a particular violent shiver.

Stupid girl he thought to himself while shrugging out of his haori jacket and causally draping it across her shoulders. She turned wide eyes on him, her hands reaching up to grip the jacket around her neck more firmly. He blushed a bit and grunted when she smiled at him. A smile that lit up her entire face. A smile that made him feel as if he was on top of the world, her world. A smile that always managed to uplift his mood, even if just in the slightest. A smile that he would die to protect.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, averting his gaze with an irritable expression. And yet, there was a slight redness spreading over his nose and cheeks. She knew he was putting on an act of gruffness in order to cover up his kind gesture. He was always looking out for her, her safety, her happiness, her wellbeing. Sometimes she forgot just how often he did things for her, little things, like give her a jacket when she was cold, or big things, like saving her life time and time again. She knew she loved him, for all his rudeness and rough edges. His soul, so wounded over the years, and yet still innocent enough for blushes and kindness. His courage, the way he faced down any danger, no matter what the cost. His spirit, crushed by time but still strong enough to keep going, despite the odds. And his heart, broken but healing, if it had a color, it would be as gold as his eyes. He's done so much and received so little. Scorned and ridiculed for his nature, she wondered how many times he was truly repaid.

She reached over and grasped his clawed hand in her small one, continuing to smile at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened and his blush spread until his whole face was about as red as his haori. He looked away, trying to ignore the way his heart had almost melted at the sincere words that came from the girl's lips. She was always doing this to him, saying things that made him feel so, for lack of a better word, warm. Like coming home after a long journey. Kagome was his home. He glanced at their clasped hands, his clawed ones completely dwarfing hers. Her skin was soft against his callous palms. This girl would willingly allow the claws of a demon so near her fragile flesh. They were the hands of a half-demon, a monster. She liked him just the way he was, she had told him. He didn't need to change to be accepted. Finally, he had found someone who accepted him for himself. She didn't see a half-demon or a monster when she looked at him, she only saw Inuyasha.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked off into the forest, gripping her hand just a little tighter.

"No Kagome, thank _you_."

A/N: This has probably been done before, but I had this scene in my head and I just needed to write it out. Please review to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
